castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pipistrello's Cave
Pipistrello's Cave is the eleventh level in the game Castle Crashers. It should present little challenge to most players as it is very short and has weak enemies. The same thing can be said on Insane Mode besides an inexperienced player attacking Pipistrello. Walkthrough The level starts with the player entering the cave from the Tall Grass Field Level. It's very short, with only 2 waves and one boss. For Waves 1-2, Slimes drop from the cave ceiling. They will withdraw and flash red when they are ready to attack. If they land on your head, quickly wiggle the control stick left and right to shake them off. * Wave 1: 4 Slimes. * Wave 2: 6 Slimes. Pipistello Pipistrello's arrival is marked by a swarm of bats exiting the right side of the cave. He then is seen flying out of the cave, and the battle starts. Stick to midair combos except when the creature has its tongue hanging out, simply avoid it then. Keep the pressure on the creature, avoid its poo and the fight should be over relatively quickly. After being defeated, Pipistrello will fart rapidly across the cave, deflating until it becomes the Animal Orb Bitey Bat. Alternatively, if playing solo, as Pipistrello appears, make your way to either the top left or bottom left corner. Raise your Shield as Pipistrello approaches and block his first tongue swipe. After the first strike, begin damaging him with X combos, pulling up your shield to block his tongue swipes. If done correctly Pipistrello will never fly up and remain in front of you where you can safely block his attacks and chip at his health with your swings until dead. This prevents him from summoning his Bats and flying around the cave. After being defeated, Pipistrello will fly rapidly across the cave, shrinking until it becomes the Animal Orb Bitey Bat. Be sure to grab him before continuing on. Continued. Head to the right and collect all the treasure in the next room. But be fast, as the Gray Knights take the Gold too. After the results screen, the player will have to then exit out of the cave in order to complete the level. Weapons There are no weapons to be found on this level. Animal Orbs Biteybat.png * Bitey Bat - After Pipistrello shrinks completely, he turns into Bitey Bat. This Animal Orb can be easily missed. Notes * If you have the Level 50 Combo unlocked, the Slimes can easily get their health drained to just the few hundreds on Insane Mode. * Completing this level on Insane Mode, assuming that you're playing the PlayStation 3, Xbox One, or PC version of Castle Crashers, will unlock the mediocre Healing Splash Attack character King. This level should not be so challenging as long as the player(s) plays smart and learns/learn how to block with their shield(s). Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is called Landfall by cycerin. * The music that plays during the Pipistrello boss fight is called Factory by cornandbeans. Also, Barbarian Boss in Barbarian Boss shares the same exact track. * In the room after the fight, the Gray Knights that appear can actually pick up the gold. Video Walkthrough in Pipistrello's Cave on Normal Mode.'']] See also * Cyclops' Cave Succession Category:Locations